1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency locking seat belt retractor including means to manually lock up the retractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many automobiles are equipped with seat belt retractors that are vehicle sensitive. That is, that they do not lock up until they sense the "G" loading of a collision or other violent maneuver. There exists circumstances in which it would be desirable to mechanically lock up the retractor. Such would be the case, for example, when a child seat was utilized with and is restrained by the seat belt system. An unlocked retractor could allow a child seat to move forward due to the impetus of road vibrations and the like and cause the seat to fall from the vehicle seat or to be in an undesirable position in case of a collision.
It would be desirable if there were available an emergency locking seat belt retractor in which a manual lock up were provided.